Brave Frontier Wiki:Chat/Logs/30 June 2016
11:05 what 11:05 should I change my name to doge 11:05 No 11:05 yas 11:06 do it 11:06 or maybe DemonDoge 11:06 DemonDoge 11:06 ^ 11:06 DemonDoge 11:06 fits 11:06 well actually ok 11:06 I'll do it after I beat KM because I want to be Solaris for story 11:06 UDD 11:06 ok 11:07 I wonder if yap can put up a decent guide for Mildran 11:07 Is mildran map hard? 11:07 it's super easy 11:07 like all quests (y) 11:07 Then KM is easy? 11:08 it's super easy like how I can ban people 11:08 * UltimateDemonDog starts backing away 11:08 YUP 11:08 KM IS EASY 11:08 * Rejiti kicks demon 11:08 so easy it can be done with 6* 11:08 * Death of Hell runs 11:08 well, at least one 11:08 .-. 11:08 well 11:08 nah but for real it's really hard if you dont know what to do 11:09 quite literally you do bring a 6* 11:09 with flower and pingu orb... 11:09 good thing I know exactly what to do exceptIdont 11:09 I like to do things blind first try 11:09 good thing Ushi made a wrong guide 11:09 * Crimson Storm Mich laughs 11:09 how wong was it 11:09 I just know I need to UBB a lot at some point 11:09 * Death of Hell runs 11:10 let's just say he got really lucky with the timings 11:10 ushi got extremely lucky 11:10 Ushi knows all 11:10 he is god 11:10 Ushi is happy go lucky guy 11:10 * UltimateDemonDog flies off on a rainbow 11:10 even if almost everything he did was wrong 11:10 like suffering the ls lock instead of ubbing ark 11:11 Also he doesn't give useful hints like misasagi 11:12 misasagi was extremely helpful 11:12 like figuring out the 4 sbb limir 11:12 limit* 11:12 i watched ushi's ark ex video 11:12 I'll just crit nuke KM with dual Zebra 11:12 i just stood there amazed 11:12 zebra was nerfed. boo 11:13 Hikari Protoscope Ushi Milko Misasagi 11:13 HOW MANY ARE THERE?!?! 11:14 Leonzai 11:14 * UltimateDemonDog hides 11:14 * Death of Hell whacks Demondoge 11:14 who's hikari 11:15 Hikari's a song by Utada Hikaru, among other things 11:16 who 11:16 you'd know the song if you heard it 11:16 probably 11:21 .-. 11:27 So, Zero or Vern overall? 11:31 I hate imgur by DamxDog https://m.imgur.com/gallery/GqnLH7I 11:32 Anyone prepared for Mildran tomorrow? 11:32 Nanjiro raised both hands 11:32 * Rejiti raises hands 11:32 * Rejiti remembers he doesn't play gl 11:32 * Rejiti lowers hands 11:33 LoL 11:33 Anyone prepared for Ark's OE tomorrow? 11:33 * Rejiti raises hands 11:33 * Rejiti remembers he already has OE Ark 11:33 Same 11:33 * Rejiti lowers hands 11:34 now to finish GQs and Noel trial 11:34 (L) Omni Selena, Averus, Tyrfing, Nyami, and Avani 11:34 why averus 11:34 no magress/juno? 11:35 also you can replace tyrfing with atro 11:35 Rejiti can u read Japanese language like Hikitori? 11:35 not much 11:35 still learning kanji 11:35 Magress isn't fully evolved and I don't have Juno. 11:35 Darn LE gates... 11:35 although my knowledge of BF comes from when I played GL 11:36 so the only issues i have is items 11:37 Also Elgifs xD 11:37 lol 11:38 i need to get to bariura 11:38 >.> 11:38 neglected questing a lot 11:38 Also, 4 new spheres and Avant GGC. 11:38 Suljiko farmingvgems from bariura Menon mildran 11:38 avant gets OE right? 11:38 yes 11:39 When? 11:39 sweet my breaker avant cant wait 11:39 unannounced in gl 11:39 Krantz and Avant omni 11:41 9 gems total in mildran? (first three, final, and bonus) 11:42 9 + 4 = 13 Gems , 4 Gems in GGC Avant 11:43 Huh. Not bad. 11:43 yea but avant ggc is hard af 11:43 how bad? 11:44 Question. What OE came next after Sirius and Mifune in jp? 11:44 Avant and Krantz 11:44 Ark 11:44 oh that too 11:44 And after that? 11:44 yesh 11:44 Alice and Elza...? 11:46 !! I was going to post of BNC ep. 10, "Sneak Peek of next OE Units?" 11:47 i'm sick of doing GQs 11:47 what's happening lel 11:50 my breaker avant thats imp is gonna enjoy OE 11:54 So... Avant and Krantz OE in July and Alice and Elza in August(?). 12:02 hm 12:09 Suljko when u evolve Avant to omni make sure u get his sphere Dandemagus ! 12:10 i will 12:11 They say Avant GGC is hard as hell 12:18 it is 12:18 if you don't bring crit negate 12:18 flower mirror 12:20 avant gcc is hard even with crit null 12:20 past 50% 12:20 crit null makes it EASIER. 12:20 you'll need 87.5 miti 12:20 87.5% mitigation 12:20 kill avant 12:20 it gets wiped 12:20 and u start over from 100 12:20 (yes) 12:20 i meant the second hp bar but k 12:21 oh 12:21 how much hp? 12:21 paca i've cleared it already. -_- don't diss me 12:21 idk 12:21 how'd u beat it? 12:21 did u nuke or hero crystal ur mitigator 12:21 double ubb 12:21 kk 12:21 first turn of second hp bar, cast klyuk 12:21 ok 12:22 50%, cast sirius/ark ubb watch it get wiped 12:22 ? 12:22 then use hero crystal to ubb again, and wipe him this time 12:22 oh 12:22 k 12:22 is his transformation nuke bb drain? 12:22 or just buff wipe 12:25 wb 12:26 hi 12:26 hello 12:30 mildran coming out tomorrow 12:30 i'm ready to die 12:30 lol 12:30 wait 12:30 Ark's oe name 12:30 "Knight of Holy Light Ark" 12:31 how tf is gimu gonna fit that onto his unit box 12:31 gimu failed big time 12:31 yep 12:31 make the text small as f 12:31 or go 5 miles offscreen 12:32 and now i got my crappy laevateinn, and I'm ready to put my hand 5 miles upside avant GGC 12:32 anyone not dead here 12:33 eh 12:33 anyone play potk here? 12:33 not anymore 12:33 i wanted to ask for tips ;-; 12:33 mich 12:33 ark's OE name is crap 12:33 "Knight of Holy Light Ark" 12:35 i do 12:35 osha 12:35 i play FFBE 12:35 ^ 12:35 that too 12:35 potk is pretty good tbh 12:35 at least stuff from beta saved. 12:36 so osha whats some tips u would like 12:37 silence 12:37 wb rejiti 12:37 That a fact? 12:37 nice internet u got there 12:37 hm 12:38 my laptop charger's not working 12:38 rej 12:38 but it recognizes that it's plugged in 12:38 o well whatever 12:38 I dun really care what the name is 12:38 try to readjust your charger state 12:38 wad 12:38 pull it out a bit if you understand what i meand 12:39 meh mich is quitting GL kek 12:39 nope, doesn't work 12:39 welcome to moon runes mich (y) 12:39 verseplz 12:39 then you need a new charger rej (y) 12:39 I've known the moonrunes far longer than you think I do 12:39 -_- 12:40 I "played" it longer than I supposed to 12:40 :^) 12:40 this is weird 12:40 or you can go full technical engineer and fix yer cable kek 12:40 it just started like 5 minutes ago when the internet shut off too 12:40 qq 12:41 * Crimson Storm Mich builds a Sentry Gun to attack verse 12:42 well i'll just see if the battery goes down from 99% 12:42 if not then i'm gonna find my spare charger zz. hope it's the same socket 12:43 * Verses333 uses stealth 12:44 * Pacapound uses AoE normal attack 12:44 * Pacapound slices verses in 1/2 12:44 gg 12:44 the word half is available y'know 12:44 ik 12:44 too lazy 12:44 then ye failed kek 12:45 * Pacapound takes mich's sentry gun 12:45 doesn't seem to be moving form 99 12:45 from* 12:45 * Pacapound points gun into verse's face 12:45 wachu say 12:46 ya failed 12:46 * Pacapound fires gun in verse's face 12:47 it's mich sentry gun lel you can't use someone's weapon to attack someone kek you failed 2 times (n) 12:48 i sliced u in half the first time 12:48 (yes) 12:48 no you said 1/2 and noot half (n) so ya still failed 12:48 * Pacapound shoves zest in verse's mouth 12:48 be quiet will ya 12:49 kek 12:49 zest not even on 12:49 Oh, yeah: GE: Resurrection has come out for Playstation today! 12:49 whats that? 12:49 God Eater 12:50 I hope verse getting uber bad RNG in Mildran 12:50 mich 12:50 I swear to god 12:50 if that really happen 12:50 The Steam version will be released with GE2: Rage Burst for both Playstation and Steam on August 30th. 12:51 Imma snipe you 12:52 then here's your advanced payment 12:52 lol 12:53 gg 12:53 what's that for -.- 12:53 Ouch. 12:53 ^^^^ 12:53 advanced payment (Y) 12:53 -.- 12:53 for when you pay me back for giving you horrendous RNG 12:53 * Verses333 kicks mich 12:53 You shouldn't have said that, Vers... 12:53 kek 12:53 I hope you die to KM's DoT too 12:53 mich pls 12:53 I'm not that pleb 12:53 lol 12:54 I'm the pleb 12:54 brought angel idol for mirfah solo fight (yes) 12:54 @XYZ nah mich just like strikes people like me 12:54 like to strikes* 12:54 back 12:54 Hmph! If he knocks me down, I'll just keep getting back up. Determination courses though my veins! 12:54 and idk anything really idc 12:54 and failure too 12:54 mich pls 12:55 you keep getting good units 12:55 and ye blame me for bad rng? :c 12:55 he stole it from u 12:55 :P 12:55 verseplz 12:55 my latest uni in Global is Zeal (n) 12:55 Hopefully, I can get Zero when maintenance is done. 12:55 kek 12:55 no OG Meirith or Lala batch 12:55 it's like your first unit when you started JP 12:56 I should wait til a Resummon Gate pops up 12:56 Maybe Zero can avenge Sakura Miku for me... 12:56 zero? pffft 12:57 mich when will you max out yer izuna 12:57 i need a spark buffer 12:58 Plus, I don't think I have Laevateinn yet. I'm up to day 4, I think? 12:58 day 4 12:58 day 7 <--- 12:58 How do you explain this?bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/d/p/2777847569076717086 12:58 darn it, not again 12:59 bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/d/p/2777847569076717086 12:59 ...really? 12:59 CHECKMATE ATHEISTS 01:00 http://bravefrontierglobal.wikia.com/d/p/2777847569076717086 01:01 y'know what this reminds me of? 01:01 01:01 UoC event. 01:02 k it moved from 99 01:02 !! 01:02 what if I told you 01:02 i can't find my spare charger but i'm sure it's here 01:02 there will bbe no more UoC 01:02 well 01:03 it was fun while it lasted 01:03 but i guess Alim decided giving away 1 free guaranteed summon was too much in terms of profit loss. 01:04 alim never give an UoC event before kek 01:04 they only gave 1 01:04 only gimu does 01:04 gimu went and gave 2 01:04 oh 01:04 gg 01:04 well in the oe era 01:04 wait they did? :o then I missed it :c 01:04 where oes are limited 01:04 i guess not then 01:04 doing UoC is a bit of a disadvantage 01:04 ^ 01:04 then again, the rates in Global are so trash you somehwat need it 01:05 kek 01:05 lol 01:05 it's like giving people free charity 01:05 well 01:05 they're basically giving 1 summon ticket 01:05 and a bunch of luck 01:05 on JP you can get anything on first summon lel 01:05 yea hehe 01:05 expect if you're rejiti 01:05 i want to download BFJP 01:05 verse 01:05 yes yes 01:05 but I'm scared 01:05 wad 01:05 screw my luck 01:05 that i'll have to restart 01:05 Staine on 1st summon (Y) 01:05 bla bla bla 01:06 this week alone i broke 2 earphones somehow 01:06 i want to do bfjp but i DON'T want to restart ;; 01:06 and today 1 charger 01:06 -.- I though you got leila -.- 01:06 ye 01:06 I got her 5 summons later 01:06 I'm salty about this mich I really do :c 01:06 verseplz 01:06 Leila sux 01:06 I would prefer wolfie though 01:06 ye I got leila instead of stein 01:07 I got mah first rengaku on alt so I'm not salty about it kek 01:07 how do i download bfjp 01:07 what device you're using 01:07 android 01:08 downloadd qoo app 01:08 use QooApp then 01:08 ^ 01:08 ^^^ 01:08 I remember verse 01:08 ok 01:08 wad 01:08 when I summoned on Felice gate 01:08 once I'm done grinding in FBBE 01:08 :O 01:08 1st summon: dupe Rengaku 01:08 2nd summon: Felice 01:08 (Y) 01:08 still not charging 01:08 kek 01:08 ok 01:08 2 OE back to back 01:08 I mean hey you got 2 rengaku's now (y) 01:08 which will never happen on Global 01:08 i think it's my laptop 01:08 kek 01:08 qq 01:09 will i get this kind of luck on bfjp too 01:09 probably not 01:09 getting legacy units is a pain tho 01:09 I only has Edea and Kajah who can go 7* 01:09 o and Raydn and Alyut 01:09 but I'm not pingu 01:09 since you got almost all unit to OE 01:09 .-. 01:10 I need another mitigator 01:10 I can't do GQ with only krantz kek 01:10 k it's 96% now 01:10 * Rejiti weeps 01:11 inb4 rejiti power outage 01:12 here I am trying to figure out why the JP patch can't be installed on mah game 01:13 cuz reasons. 01:13 (yes) 01:14 --.- 01:14 verse 01:14 wad 01:14 it's due to "unforseen circumstances" (Y) 01:15 -.- 01:15 also mfw that triggered warning 01:15 kek 01:15 one of the words went into filter? :o 01:17 brb 01:19 mich 01:20 can you give me tips on how to potk? 01:20 im nub and ned halp 01:20 depends on what it is 01:20 anything really 01:20 combat i don't really need 01:21 since i have experience with fe 01:21 ..i'd probably say either units or gear mechanics? 01:24 verse 01:24 wad 01:24 people say that it's like this until it gets to 94%, then charges again... 01:24 >_> 01:25 i have my doubts 01:25 I don't know about your laptop kek 01:26 well one can hope 01:26 What is everyone's best squad overall? 01:26 if it goes down to 90 i'm closing it 01:28 o 01:28 i can pull 01:29 les do dis 01:29 wml 01:29 AIE YEEZY 01:29 *AIR 01:29 blue fml 01:30 units or gear huh 01:30 3* yellow 01:30 k 01:30 unit 01:30 well you want balanced teams 01:30 Kusanagi 01:30 aka range and then an axe sword and lance user 01:30 not bad 01:30 and fuse 2 stars and try to get 3 stars 01:31 my team isss 01:31 a sword, lance, gun, another sword, and a bow 01:31 soon to be a wyvern rider once i get 1 more cost 01:31 not bad 01:32 I just wish the Artemis i had was the one that goes up to 5* ;-; 01:32 since i like her a lot 01:32 mines a sword lance axe bow 01:32 2 axes 01:32 i have 3* dagda 01:33 f 01:33 I have 3* Lonnginus, and Masamune that are able to get 5* 01:34 gg 01:34 *Longinus 01:34 idk if dagda can 5* 01:34 my friend got vargas as a 5* 01:34 k 01:34 gg 01:35 im gonna do a mana thing 01:35 hope for good gear 01:35 20x 01:35 same 01:35 3* gun whoop 01:35 i have a 4 star staff 01:35 erros staff 01:35 not great but ok 01:36 lol what gun 01:36 bazooka? 01:36 Silver 01:36 o 01:36 01:36 so ok 01:36 weapon gachas are just adding insult to injury 01:36 nothing special 01:36 i got 2 bazookas 01:36 oml 01:36 well 01:36 i can make another 3* gun 01:36 doing mana now 01:36 Rapidrake Drag-Gun 01:36 whoop 01:37 * Suljko101303 claps 01:37 fusing now 01:37 2* gear 01:37 damage is less but accuracy is better 01:37 k 01:38 im gonna yolo a 3* fuse 01:38 and get a 1* :^) 01:38 o silver axe 01:38 nice 01:38 grd+1 01:38 o 01:38 i got the gun i just made 01:38 ok 01:38 XD 01:38 another rapidrake 01:39 that works i guess? 01:39 well time to do the other 10 manas 01:39 3 2* bows ok 01:40 i need a new bow 01:40 god fusion can be so crap sometimes 01:40 since my 3* one was lost 01:41 i like how it gave me 8 units and 2 weapons 01:41 kill me 01:41 ok 01:41 4x 2* bows 01:41 time to get a 1* 01:42 o 01:42 2* staff ew 01:42 lol 01:42 o 01:42 i got a bazooka 01:42 gg 01:43 hey though 01:43 what do the brave recipies do? 01:43 fuse ONLY brave recipes and have a chance to get lexida and lunaris spear 01:44 o 01:44 and u can upgrade lexida and lunaris spear with more brave recipes 01:44 how does that work even 01:44 idk 01:44 fuse the weapon with the recipe? 01:44 yeah 01:44 think so 01:44 weird 01:44 make sure u do max brave recipes to have high chance 01:45 o 01:45 well out of mana 01:46 i have a 4* eros staff 01:46 but no one that can use it 01:46 time to farm quests again keke 01:46 same lol 01:47 ooo 01:47 3* sword 01:47 youtou Ichimmonji 01:47 gg 01:47 with le auto battle 01:47 20 crit 01:47 my crap got reset 01:47 dang 01:47 :/ 01:47 puting that on my durandal 01:48 i wonder 01:48 if archers can get as op as they can in fe 01:48 archers are not OP with point blank skill 01:48 without 01:49 like in my old awakening save, my character was an Archer with criticals every turn and going again afterwards with Galeforce kekeke 01:49 lol 01:49 * Pacapound kicks osha for being cheap 01:49 lol awakining was easy as crap 01:49 mhm 01:49 i perfer FE fates 01:50 i have not played or seen anything on fates 01:50 o 01:50 cause i don't want spoilers 01:50 fair nuff 01:50 i would get fates but my 3ds sucks 01:50 when durandal has 32 crit 01:50 XD 01:50 because it dies within like 4 mins of being on 01:50 o 01:50 and my sis broke my old one 01:50 so 01:50 replace battery 01:51 play on the charger 01:51 ^ 01:51 yea but 01:51 the charger is nonexistent? 01:51 01:51 well 01:51 i could do that but 01:52 tfw i don't even have a 3DS, and my laptop's charger recently broke 01:52 lol 01:52 ur in japan 01:52 get nintendo stuff 01:52 if i like take it off the charger for like 2 mins it dies 01:53 boy do i wish i had a 3ds 01:53 * Rejiti weeps 01:53 time to farm brave recipes 01:53 spark 10 01:53 cuz burst es scary 01:54 FFS MY ARTEMIS IS GONNA DIE 01:54 lol 01:54 lol 01:55 ok healed her up 01:55 BACK TO AUTO 01:55 wish i had a good staff unit 01:55 * Suljko101303 cries 01:55 same 01:55 seriously a 4* staff 01:55 why 01:55 lol 01:55 i have a 4* shield pls 01:55 inb4 u pull op 5* staff unit next pull 01:55 lolololol 01:55 i would do kill mode 01:56 but thats literally butt 01:56 cuz they hit so hard 01:56 i beat 1-1 01:56 thas it 01:56 lol 01:56 cuz 3 units against u 01:57 when i have a friend with lv 60 lunaris 01:57 pls 01:57 my strongest friend 01:57 is a zero thats like level 59 01:57 0-0 01:58 29% crit rate 01:58 holy 01:58 dang 01:58 with 25 damage 01:58 x2 01:58 *x3 01:58 crits are x3 01:58 all my units atm have 3* weapons 01:58 wish i had 4* 01:58 but upgradeing is botty 01:58 booty 01:59 i dont upgrade 01:59 I FUUUUUSE 01:59 lol 01:59 cuz idk how to upgrade 01:59 o the lunaris has the shadowlance of dispair 01:59 0-0 01:59 69x2 01:59 X3 02:00 rip when auto makes yoichi kill self 02:00 o well 02:00 sher had a crossbow 02:00 :P 02:00 hmm 02:00 I wonder why people stuck at trial X3 02:00 cuz they bad 02:00 its really simple 02:01 i tried x3 on my new gl 02:01 i got 45% 02:01 then died 02:01 lmao 02:01 -.- 02:01 yay brave recipe 02:01 if X3 is hard then I can't imagine how will they face noel's trial 02:04 well i suck so 02:05 (y) 02:05 not my units, as a player lmao 02:07 strategy 02:07 btw 02:07 staff units will get focused 02:07 a lot 02:07 trial x3 02:07 they are not prepared for dmg reflect 02:07 and die 02:08 or they kill fei to fast/slow 02:08 and die 02:08 i didnt even kill fei 02:08 lol 02:08 he died on his own lmao 02:08 well 02:08 if u do that 02:08 verse 02:08 xie jing gets massive attack buffs 02:08 wa 02:08 mhm 02:08 it charges while in sleep mode. zz 02:08 .-. 02:08 hmmm 02:08 win10 problem? 02:08 * Pacapound puts rejiti to sleep 02:08 maybe you need to get a new lappy soon 02:09 charge 02:09 wad. 02:09 the internal parts is messed up 02:09 this is like 7 months old only 02:09 oh 02:09 wait 02:09 hmm 02:10 you know there is an easy way to kill xie jing kek 02:10 and rej 02:10 what's you lappy 02:10 otk 02:10 back in the kira days 02:10 kek 02:10 even now 02:10 I have kira rn 02:10 kira for light dark elemental attack 02:10 asus X455LF 02:10 kek I don't know anything about asus 02:11 my old one was a lenovo 02:12 which i literally snapped in half 02:12 jesus 02:12 its monitor and motherboard was disconnected and i was in shock 02:12 the worst thing was that 02:12 my break just started 02:12 which was when i went back to BF 02:13 rip 02:13 anyway 02:13 its late here 02:13 gnight 02:13 nini 02:13 my mind's telling me to sleep but noo 02:13 I'll come up with a pun next time 02:13 i must reset my schedule but i don't think i can hold up 02:13 cuz i got Absolute(ly) Zero ideas right now 02:13 bye 02:14 wow even my ipad's charger is doing it 02:14 kek 02:14 rej 02:15 yer sleeping habit still messed up? 02:15 i should change my extension cord 02:15 yes 02:15 I got an Insomia so I can't keep doing all ngihter 02:16 or i'll get it again 02:17 o 02:17 i want to fix it 02:17 but at around 1 pm i pass out 02:17 idk why i cant think a good OE randy skill list' 02:17 hmm 02:17 kek 02:17 lol 150% to all stats ls 02:18 for now 02:18 60% HP 02:18 D_D 02:18 try to rest as much as you can 02:18 my PC overheat rather quickly today 02:18 i want to accidentally sleep at around 10-12 pm 02:18 but i don't see it happening if i don't hold out for 7 more hours until dinnertime 02:18 kek 02:19 and my mind is getting heavy 02:19 "accidentally" 02:19 still plugged in, not charging. Orz 02:19 kek 02:19 it charges in sleep mode though 02:20 so i just need to put it... to... sleep 02:20 * Rejiti snores 02:20 .-. 02:21 yay 02:21 got the 1 cost 02:21 im hoping to get lunaris lance 02:21 its OP 02:21 k 02:21 i can unit pull again 02:21 4* by default i think 02:21 noice 02:21 wml 02:22 blue fml 02:22 AIR YEEZY 02:22 Another Trident ok 02:22 same kind tho so i can limit break 02:22 lol 02:23 ok 02:23 80% 02:23 i swear to god 02:23 if this fails 02:23 ok good 02:23 now skill up pls 02:24 nope fml 02:24 gg 02:25 http://shirtoid.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/03/choco-puffs.jpg 02:25 Buy me this shirt 02:25 oml 02:25 yes 02:25 i want this 02:26 Buy me it 02:31 gdi artemis died 02:31 lol rip 02:31 and another brave recipe each run 02:31 nice 02:31 verse 02:31 it really is the 94% thing... it's charging again =-= 02:34 welp 02:34 artemis was the only one that died 02:34 rip her 02:34 noice 02:34 and her bow broke 02:34 kek 02:34 ok 02:34 then let it be lel 02:34 (yes) 02:34 its not like i have a bunch of 2* bows 02:34 lol 02:34 fuse that crap 02:35 get 3* maybe 02:35 i did 02:35 o 02:35 i got a 2* staff 02:35 rip 02:39 i cri my chair broke 02:39 LOL 02:39 Finally beat Breaking Barriers.. now I'm on Rainbow Goddess.. 02:39 Gl 02:39 Wonder if I can do it with the same team I used for Breaking Barriers.. 02:40 Ensa Lead, Kulyuk, Juno seto, Felice and Nyami with an OE Sirius friend 02:40 welp...i'm never letting my mom getting a computer chair again by herself 02:42 lol 02:45 im actually proud of myself 02:46 why? 02:46 i got all my items i need for tomorrow 02:46 gg 02:47 10 Fujins 6 Revives and 2 hero Crystals 02:49 prepare to use them all 02:49 * Rejiti looks at 5 stacks of fujins, revives and hcs 02:49 >.> 02:49 i wonder why i have no life 02:49 holy jesus 02:52 welcome zest 02:52 to the purge land 02:53 wut .-. 02:54 where one's exist by breathing so called "fresh air" 02:55 free AP on Potk is so good 02:56 WHOOO 02:56 perfect consecutive against a Kyle Lead with 4 mifune subs 02:56 gg my dude 02:58 so many CBP 02:58 Stage 25 02:58 nice 02:58 end colo rewards are amazing right? 02:58 i have like 99 tickets stored up 02:59 i already used up mine 02:59 im waiting till i get enough mifunes 03:00 planning to use Randolph lead with those 03:00 i've just been doing it with only one Mifune and have gotten 9 consecutive Wins 03:00 hmm 03:00 ill try with one mifune once i max mine out 03:01 well my squads go from pure atk to pure def with some atk subs 03:01 Randys my go to guy for any arena/colo related LS 03:01 Main I wish I could go home already... 03:02 cuz stats plus 50% HP 03:02 "Main" 03:02 and ares 03:02 great spelling Mich 03:02 gtg guys bye 03:03 bai 03:17 huh...according to my friend they just announced...guilds? 03:20 mhm 03:21 i don't see the point in a game like BF 03:21 unless they have some kind of extra bonus aside from just grouping people up 03:23 guild is more raid-oriented? i guess 03:23 Dehn's Swordmyth 03:24 Jeu'vrr's Warsong 03:24 those 2 might have something to do with guild 03:25 twofu and deathmax are at it again with the ;) 03:25 kek 03:25 they are? 03:25 dang those spheres 03:25 yeah, they're not telling us on what the spheres are about 03:25 dunno, it's just something yap found yesterday 03:26 https://www.reddit.com/r/bravefrontier/comments/4qe9po/new_ge_spheres/d4saomn 03:26 oh that 2 sphere 03:26 well 03:26 the guild is GE 03:26 and you know 03:26 milestone reward 03:27 jevurr is a weird sphere 03:27 awww ye buggy features await 03:27 100% spark and +1 hitcount 03:27 like wot 03:27 * Zestna sees Avani's kit 03:27 yeah 03:27 * Rejiti looks at avani 03:27 like wot were you supposed to be 03:28 * Zestna sees sakura miku's kit 03:28 hm i don't know her kit 03:28 Mankai Sakura Miku 03:28 my blue text forbids me from reading in the wiki 03:29 Hello. Can anyone help me set up a team for Estria's bonus dungeon: True dragons power? I have an imgur link full of all the units I have 03:29 don't people use her for her LS 03:29 just post em 03:29 http://imgur.com/a/HJaTu 03:30 hm i don't remember estria much 03:30 I looked at a vid and said Laberds UBB would help but it doesn't really help. I still get practically one hit 03:30 where do you get the item to OE Ark? 03:31 Ark EX 03:31 aie rubbles 03:31 Ark...EX? 03:31 after beating KM, you get to fight ark 03:31 Not up yet tho 03:31 they're both equally hard. trust me 03:31 well OE Ark 03:31 awe dammit that's what i thought, you have to beat Karna Masta first 03:31 is worth it anyways 03:31 Yeah 03:31 welp it's gonna be a long time before i get him then 03:31 crap XD 03:31 dw you get 5 gems from Ark EX 03:31 it 03:31 i just hit Lem 03:32 it's clearable with starters + grahdens 03:32 oh 03:32 I'm also trying to prepare for getting ark myself after getting grand sapphire 03:32 sapphire is for whom again 03:32 Karl 03:32 ^ 03:32 ah, you don't have an od filler 03:32 also snow you must be old 03:32 i see eru 03:32 It's after defeating barion and not really haha 03:32 Started maybe....3 years maybe 2 03:33 Ruby is for Seria, i think Topaz is for Paris, Amethyst and Garnet of course are for Grah and Owen respectively 03:33 you should raise your junos 03:33 Opal is for Tillith 03:33 Emerald for Lugi of course 03:33 so guys 03:33 once guild is out 03:33 both juno's are breaker so it might help but I don't have the materials 03:33 let's make yap the leader 03:33 and be the best of all (y) 03:33 hm i don't really remember what barion is about 03:33 i'll have my own guild probably 03:33 yeah what if GvG 03:33 RoyalElite 03:33 and you fight dem pingus 03:34 i miss those guys on Dragon Nest... 03:34 why did the guild have to die T_T 03:34 Barion practically does dragon bestow? which make all units HP go to 1 and then uses an aoe 03:34 ya know if that actually happens i might consider going back to GL but i most likely won't 03:34 what if the GvG's system is the same as CA? 03:34 * Zestna runs 03:35 ew 03:35 hm ubb miti seems to be the case for barion 03:35 an offensive one like OE Ark's... 03:35 oh wait. 03:36 sirius' could work 03:36 try 6TKing him 03:36 I used Laberd but it doesn't work :P and I don't have sirius. Wish I did tho 03:36 friend lead 03:36 friend lead is karl 03:36 i still need to beat Ark GGC XD 03:36 oh. right. 03:36 locked to him :P 03:36 might as well get the Oracle Bangles 03:37 even if i'll have to have someone else use them for a long while haha 03:37 Lol 03:37 i'd till recommend a 6-turn miti UBB (two 3s, basically) 03:38 but barion's 1 attack is most likely hp based 03:38 by the way you should raise that selena 03:38 let the lone wolf have their own guild 03:38 or juno. pick your poison 03:38 we'll make out guild da best (y) 03:39 well...the selena is oracle. IdkI could try and get both the Juno's evo'd since I think the mech gods come soon. 03:39 3 days away 03:39 yeah 03:40 Got any team set up for ark? 03:41 so i've done a bunch of farming on quests 03:41 lets see how much mana/lazuli i get 03:41 a team set-up for ark will most likely include juno 03:41 Ok 03:41 6 Lazuli and 2300 Mana 03:41 not bad 03:42 so basically one team with 2 juno's? 03:42 no 03:42 one juno only 03:43 what about a friend for that one team? 03:43 set to dArk 03:43 set to dark? I'm talking about the trial 03:43 oh. 03:43 my bad 03:44 It's okay lol 03:44 pick up a felice friend 03:44 I'll try to find one 03:44 oh a sirius friend 03:44 I def have one of those 03:45 I wish I could get a serius...maybe if they have a unit of choice with him in it. Might be a while tho 03:46 sirius* 03:48 hm i'm having a hard time 03:48 ? 03:49 i have so many 2* gear 03:49 *much 03:49 it's just 03:49 a lot of your units fulfill the same role 03:50 Me? 03:50 Atro Lead/Mikael/Avani/a burst healer/???/Sirius Friend 03:51 for ark trial correct? 03:51 yesh 03:51 and burst healer?? 03:51 you mean something like krantz or elimo? 03:51 well you can't rely on HC drops forever 03:51 but yeah, krantz or elimo 03:52 preferably krantz 03:52 I think krantz would be better cause of the light and dark atk buff 03:53 for the last one just slow who you prefer 03:53 Anything useful for items and for party 2 and 3? 03:53 the ol' 5 fujin 3 revives 1 HC 03:53 i don't think there should be a party 2 but just in case 03:53 I'll try to get a HC but I need the items for it all 03:55 Laberd lead/Ensa/Nyami/Elimo/Paris/ 03:55 for friend idk yet 03:55 Okay 03:55 actually a lot of buffs overlap 03:56 for 2nd party? 03:56 well most of your units 03:56 like atro and paris 03:56 elimo and krantz 03:56 ah 03:56 non-ubb vargas versus other bb atk units 03:59 So should I change anything for party 2? 04:04 anyone know when krantz oe is going to be released? 04:04 cough gumi ppl 04:04 and possibly its sp stuff 2016 06 30